Il mio soldato, Il mio cuore My soldier,My heart
by ShimmerandShine29
Summary: Bella has just moved to America, expecting the best. Will she still have faith in her new home when it takes her husband away to Vietnam? AH/AU One-Shot "'Please come back to me. Your love, Bella.'She folded the tear-stained paper..."


**A/N:HELLO ALL! this is a little project i did for one of my classes, and i thought some people might enjoy it. It has not been edited greatly so i may update it soon with a newer version. I just wanted to post something so you all didn't think I was deserted on a desert island or something. haha ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. These are Stephenie Meyer's characters, I am just the visiting puppet master. **

**This is a one-shot.**

**(unless people want more and really like it, then i might consider continuing)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

She came to this country in hope of a better life. Everyone told her about the eighth wonder of the world that was America. At first, she only experienced the joys of this new, foreign land. And for the first year of her life here, she wondered how anyone could come to resent this country. It was beautiful to her. It had given her freedom. It had given her faith. It had given her _love_.

Then it took her husband away.

"_I don't understand." She tried to hold back her tears, wanting strength to make her defense one of reason, not of bitter emotion. She knew all of a woman's credibility was lost when tears were shed. _

"_It's something I have to do." He had not yet realized his fear of failure, still reveling in the euphoric feeling of signing himself into war. _

"_No one is forcing you yet, your number hasn't been called. We can run to Canada. We can be safe there, it's still your choice to make." _

"_It doesn't feel like much of a choice anymore."_

"_That doesn't mean it's not one, Edward!" She grabbed her head in frustration, repeating her mantra. _Don't let him see you cry.

"_Look, Bella, this is not some whim of mine, okay? This is my destiny. I know it is. I can feel it." His eyes were intense, trying to convey his seemingly irreversible desire to serve their country to his new wife._

"_So, while you're off living your 'destiny', what do you expect me to do?" she turned away from him, not even being able to bear the sight of him at the moment. Not when she knew he knew how she felt about Vietnam. _

"_You'll find some way to occupy your time. I'll be back before you know it."The lying, unsure tone in his voice did not go unnoticed by her. He attempted a reassuring smile, but it did not quite hide his insecurity of knowing he could be gone any moment. _

"_What happens when you don't come back? What happens when I am here, all alone, without a husband?" She knew this was a manipulative way of reason, exploiting the fear he had not yet realized himself._

"_I will never leave you. I promise."_

"_That's what you're doing now." She realized there was no way of convincing him to stay with her. The stubborn set of his jaw and the screaming silence that surrounded them told her that. So, with defeat in her eyes and poison in her heart, she walked out of their home, leaving her husband alone. Just like he was about to do to her. _

_Needing advice but not wanting to have to explain herself, she went to the only person that could relate to her. She found herself at her mother's doorstep, and after an hour of crying with sadness and frustration, they continued their conversation from the day before._

"_What did you do when Daddy went?"_

"_We cried. We fought. Then we cried some more until that dreadful day came."_

"_You didn't try to stop him?"_

"_I couldn't. He had been drafted. He didn't want to go either. That's why I will never understand how Edward can go willingly." Her mother went silent for a moment, remembering the pain of saying goodbye and the hope she felt that he would return. Tears formed in her eyes when she remembered arranging his funeral one year later. _

"_He said it was his destiny."_

"_I thought you were his destiny," her mother said, trying to understand how someone could be so selfish, and what could have possibly made her son-in-law rethink his so-called "destiny."_

"_I used to be." Bella stayed with her mother until she could see the sun rise in the sky. She left reluctantly, still not ready to face what her life would soon become. _

That was one month ago. That is why, on this beautiful day of the fourth in May, they were here at Kent State University. They decided to join the effort to stop the war in Vietnam. She was here to bring her husband home. Her mother was here to pay remembrance to hers. They needed to show that her home did not need to be in war, protecting a country that didn't want to be protected. America was not defending itself, but instead was sticking its nose where it didn't belong. Bella's father was right when he told her there would never be an end to something that didn't have a beginning.

After the shooting, she went home, realizing it was useless to try and speak when nobody wanted to listen. Her frustration with her husband for leaving her here was in full force, and she decided to let him know that even though he hurt her, even though he put his selfish heart above her own, that she needed him to come back to her, and soon. She went to the desk across the room and sat down, pulling out a pen to write on the blank piece of stationary in front of her. She began to write:

_~Dear Edward~ _

_I know it has only been a few weeks since you have been in Vietnam, but I miss you as if you have been gone for centuries. After the protest today, students everywhere have decided to strike, so now my school is closed along with others across the country_. _So much for a distraction, huh? Now all I can do while your gone is sit around and pretend like my heart isn't being torn more and more with every moment you are not with me. I tried to bring you home today. I hope you know that even though it was a failed attempt, I still did everything I could. My mother tried to bring my father back today too, but we both know that can't be done. He's lying in the ground next to all of the other soldiers, some of which he had probably spoken to just a day before. They killed four innocent people today, Edward. __Four.__The damn Ohio National Guard—monsters are what they should be called. Then they wounded nine others. They just wouldn't stop shooting. The worst part is that they did it knowing that we were right, that our reason for being there was one that they could not let themselves know to be true because of their damn pride. They knew they should not be defending themselves, and they shot anyway. Don't worry, though. Your mother and I made it out unscathed, although barely. _

_Today's events made me realize that even though you are the one in war, I could die at any unexpected moment. So I knew I needed to talk to you, even if it takes you months to talk back. I needed to tell you a few things. For three weeks now I have been pacing the floor in our home. My mother tells me not to worry, that you will come back to me soon. You'll have a purple heart and a silver star and every other war medal possible. I know I have not been supportive, Edward. But know that not for one second have I doubted your love for me, nor have I forgotten your bravery. I'm not going to lie and say that I'm okay, because I'm not. My stomach drops every time the phone rings, and my heart stops every time there is a knock on the door. I now spend my days wallowing in a never-ending pain. It is a pain that only your presence can cure. I decided to stop fighting it, because at least it means that when you return to me, our reunion will be that much sweeter. I want this to stop, Edward. Please, do everything you can to make them understand. Tell them that your wife needs you back home, that she was almost killed today. The people over there don't deserve this either. They deserve to live peacefully in their home, no matter what the political situation is. Please, make it stop. _

_But if you cannot do that, then it is more than enough to just return to me. _

_Ritornate a me , il mio unico amore._

_I love you._

_Essere al sicuro._

_~Your Bella~_

She folded the tear-stained paper properly before sealing it in the white envelope sitting next to it. After bringing it to the post office, she returned to her home, ready for a good night's sleep. She was walking towards their bedroom when there was a knock on the door, and just like every other time, her heart stopped. She turned and hesitantly walked over to the door, looking out the window in her cautious nature. Then, praying to a god that she no longer believed in, she opened the door to face the two men in uniform, abhorring the sorrowful expressions on their exhausted faces.


End file.
